


Look Alike

by Inte1eon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Inspired By Tumblr, Kalos-chihou | Kalos Region (Pokemon), Mistaken Identity, Other, Sky Trainer Serena AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: “I’m sorry. I thought you were someone I knew."
Relationships: Calme | Calem & Serena, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Serena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Look Alike

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except this concept.

“There you are Calem! You-!”

Serena stopped in place when she got a better look at the boy, his backpack in her hands at the Center. True, he dressed like her old friend, what with the blue and white colors on his clothing. The shirt was collared, however, revealing a black undershirt. Darker blue jeans with pockets were over his legs, and his shoes were red and black high tops instead of boots. On his head was a red cap with a white Poké Ball symbol and brim.

Seeing him downtrodden like this made her realize that this wasn’t Calem. A nagging voice inside of her told her that she had to be sure.

“Better safe than sorry,” she told herself out loud.

Ash realized that neither Fennekin nor Pikachu could move the way they needed to during that battle. He had been trying to come up with a plan, but no luck so far. It felt like victory would be out-!

The chirping of a bird-like Pokémon brought him out of his thoughts. Ash looked up to find a girl with long, honey-colored hair and blue-gray eyes approaching him with his backpack in her hands.

“Calem?” the girl questioned. “This is yours, correct?”

Ash looked around before realizing that, yes, he left his bag at the Gym.

“Oh! Yeah, I forgot. Thanks,” Ash told her. “But who’s Calem?”

Serena paused for thought for a moment.

* * *

When Clemont and Bonnie caught up with Ash, the older woman made her respectful nature known by looking down out of apology.

“I’m sorry. I thought you were someone I knew,” Serena began.

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Ash assured her. “I’m Ash, by the way.”

“So you’re the winner of the Unova League,” Serena began. “Incredible. My name is Serena Gabena. I’m a Sky Trainer.”

Her Fletchling flew over to her.

“This is my Fletchling,” she introduced.

While Ash looked up the little Flying-type, Clemont and Bonnie introduced themselves to Serena.

“It’s nice to meet you both,” Serena began. “Have you seen my friend, Calem? I thought he would-!”

A chime sounded off, getting their attention. It indicated that a Trainer’s Pokémon got healed.

Something told Serena that she would have to look elsewhere for where Calem was.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Serena being a Sky Trainer instead of a Performer came from Tumblr as well as the manga. As such, Ash has Fennekin as his main Fire-type instead of Fletchling.


End file.
